nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Haus Perty
Haus Perty is the fifth episode of the first season of The Nekci Menij Show. As of February 2017, it has had over 140,000 views on YouTube. Merna and Teh Dermonds and Jasy J make their debuts in this episode, which is also the first to feature remixed theme music by Roman Stone. Plot The episode begins as Ke@$h£r's house party is in full swing. Rhenna welcomes Nekci to the event, but quickly has to run to the bathroom when she points out she's drunk. Medoner boasts to Jasy J about how popular she is in the UK, but soon begins shading her when the Price Tag singer has a dig at the lack of chart success of her single, 'Giv Me Al Ur LVUin'. Medoner signs the cast on Jasy's broken foot, telling her to 'get a career'. When Ke@$h£r asks Brinty if she's enjoying the party, she begins gushing about how good Ke@$h£r is. When Ke@$h£r points out that it's her, Brinty says that that's 'really cool'. A pregnant Adole asks Gags where the buffet is, and is informed that Ke@$h£r laid on a separate buffet specifically for her. She soon begins crying when Merna & Teh Dermonds takes the last mini cheesecake. Xtine arrives at the party, concerning Ke@$h£r, who didn't give her an invite. Medoner volunteers to throw her out, but she refuses to budge. Meanwhile, Ke@$h£r takes music requests, and Brinty asks for her single 'I Wana Go'. However, she then reveals that she actually meant that she wants to go, as the party is 'shitter than the remix'. Ignoring all the other requests, Ke@$h£r launches in to a live performance of her own single Blow. Meanwhile, Xtine approaches Jasy, accusing her of copying 'my show' The Voice, and the two begin trading insults with each other. When Xtine describes English money as 'shitty', Medoner and Merna move to back up Jasy, offended that their country had been insulted. As Nekci starts a food fight between most of the guests, Rhenna assists a queasy Adole as she begins to go in to labour. The next morning, as Ke@$h£r wakes up, Adole approaches her to thank her for the party and introduce her boby, Kety Perr - but she loses control of Kety's buggy, and it rolls out of the house and on to the street, before promptly getting hit a by a bus bearing an advertisement for Kety's film Pert of Me In 3D. Real life references *Kesha being a party person. *Madonna being popular in UK. *Give Me All Your Luvin peaking at 37. *Jessie J breaking her leg. *Till The World Ends (written by Kesha) *Merna ate her cheesecake in the same movement Marina biten a fruit in "Primadonna" video. *Someone Like You *Girl Gone Wild *Pound The Alarm *Not Myself Tonight *I Wanna Go *Till The World Ends lyric: "Sicker than the remix" *Blow *Jessie J judging The Voice UK *Do It Like a Dude *Price Tag *Marina shading America. *Tik Tok video start: Kesha waking up in a tub. *I Kissed a Girl *Part of Me in 3D bus. External Links * The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 5 - Haus Perty on YouTube Category:Episodes